The present invention relates to an apparatus which may be utilized, but is not limited to, the effectuation of the preparation of mixtures in variable quantities from a single formulation, for example in 1000 or 1500 parts.
As the title indicates, the invention is advantageously applied to the preparation of special paints, for example for an automobile body, in variable quantities, for example, from 0.25 liters up to 5 liters, according to the amount of work to be accomplished.